Stuck Between Two Rendezvous
by SEE MAN DUHHHHH
Summary: The Bulgarian Buff-Seeker or the Slytherin Blonde-Perfect? Who will she choose? Will she be with the bad boy that was her date for the Yule Ball? Or will she be with the obnoxious pure-blooded that always made fun of her! DM/HG/VK


A/N - This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. This story will feature bother Hermione and Draco and also Viktor Krum!!!!!!  
I change alot of events in this story-  
*Dumbledore and Snaped died with Voldemort when they all were fighting against each other.  
*All the Death Eater were either killed or sent back to Azkaban.

Enjoy the chapter!!!!  
Chapter 1

"Welcome to all new and old students. I'm your headmistress Minerva McGonagall. I'm very delighted to have everyone back to start another year in Hogwarts. Before we sort the new students to the four houses, I would like to introduce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl. Our Head Boy and Head Girl are Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger." She said, applauding along with all the teachers and students.

After sorting the new students into the four houses, everyone was eating and enjoying their time with each other. When Argus Filch came running down the Great Hall and to where all the teachers were, he whispered to McGonagall's ear.

"Very well then, let them in." She said, as Filch ran back to the double doors.

McGonagall walked back to the stand. She was waiting for Filius Flitwick to lightly bang the fork to the glass, grabbing everyone's attention. Filch came in the Great Hall with three other guys bringing two tables to the front. As a few ladies bring in plates of food and puts it on each table.

"You guys maybe wondering what is going on." McGonagall said to the kids. "This year we are going to have guests. You guys may know who the guests are, 3 years ago in the Triwizard Tournament." Everyone was whispering among themselves. "Let me introduce them to the new students. First are the ladies that came all the way from Southern France is the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their headmistress Olympe Maxime."

The group of girls walked down the Great Hall elegantly with their blue uniforms. Most of the boys in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw fell in love with their elegance and beauty. As they made their entrance though the Great Hall, the girls sat at the table to their left and Headmistress McGonagall and Headmistress Maxime blew air-kisses to each other.

"Next, all the way from Northern Scandinavia are Durmstrang Institute and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff." The group of men walked down the Great Hall really vigorously like they want to win a race. As they went to the table to their right, Headmaster Karkaroff kissed Headmistress McGonagall's hand. When both school settled down, McGonagall walked back to the stand and cleared her voice.

"This year is going to be a special year. Because of the death of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, we all come today to mark their death here in Hogwarts. Along with that, before Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape died, they had a lot of things in mind for the students to participate in, and also learn from other schools as well. So as they rest in peace, we should do some of the things that they had in mind."

Everyone liked the idea; they clap and even cheered to it. As everyone was about to finish dinner, McGonagall went to the stand again. "I would like both the Head Girl and Head Boy to stay with me and everyone else gets a good night sleep, you have a bright day coming up."

Everyone left the Great Hall, only Headmistress McGonagall, both Head Girl and Head Boy and the other schools are left. "Miss Granger, please lead the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to the fifth floor, where the Storage Room is. Mister Malfoy, please lead the Durmstrang Institute to the seventh floor, where the Room of Requirements while I talk to both the Headmasters of both school. I already redecorated to room already."

Hermione and Draco left the Great Hall walked to the stairs. As they went to the stairs, someone tapped Hermione shoulders. Hermione turned around and saw it was Fleur Delicious. "Oh Merlin, it you Fleur." Hermione hugged her. "What are you doing here? Aren't you with Bill at the Shell Cottage?"

"Yes, but Headmistress Maxime wanted me to help fulfill Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape wishes. To teach some of you Hogwarts something we learn in Beauxbatons."

"Oh, that really fascinating. Can't wait to learn from you guys." Hermione linked arms with Fleur.

As Hermione arrived at the Storage room, the door slowly opened and fire lighted as they entered. The room was filled with more than 10 bunk-beds. The room was decorated with glitter. On the ceiling was Beauxbaton Academy of Magic's coat-of-arms, two golden wands crossed over one another, each shooting three stars.

"It's magnifique." Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle said. "Soeur (sister), J'aime (I like it).

"It's really pretty Hermione." Fleur blew air-kisses to her.

"Glad you like it. Have a goodnight rest. I'll be here around 8:30am sharp tomorrow to take you to breakfast." Hermione said and left the room. She continued with Draco and Durmstrang all the way up to the seventh floor. As they we're walking up the stairs, Hermione caught up with Draco. As she was walking up the stairs, she accidently stepped on her robe and slipped. Hermione was about to fall, she shut her eyes. Before even touching the ground, someone caught her. She felt someone's arms were around her waist. Opening her eyes, she saw it was Viktor Krum. He placed her back onto the stairs and smiled to her.

"Thank you." She said, looking down, her face turned into a bright red.

"Your welcome." Viktor said, continued to walk up the stairs. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

Hermione giggled. "A while? We saw each other at Fleur's wedding, which was about I guess few months ago?"

Viktor smiled. "To me, it felt a while." Viktor looked at Hermione, seeing that her face is still red. "So you're still with that red-head?"

"Ron? No, we broke up few days after Fleur's wedding."

"Oh." Viktor continued to walk up the stairs. "Why?"

"Because, we didn't have the kind of feelings that we had for each other. We thought it was just more than friends, but then I guess we'll always be friends."

"Oh, would it be alright if I could have a chance with you?" He tooked her hand and placed a kiss.

Hermione giggled. "I guess."

Hermione was still red and Viktor was just smiling to himself. When they arrived in the hallway, a door slowly magically appeared. The door opened and the fire lighted as they entered the room. The room very different then Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. The room had a more of a dark taste to it. On the ceiling was Durmstrang Institute coat-of-arms, double-headed eagle.

All the Durmstrang Institute was enjoying the room. "Draco here will be here around 8:30a.m sharp tomorrow to take you to breakfast." Hermione said. Viktor walked to both Hermione and Draco. He shook hands with Draco and places a soft, sweet kiss on Hermione's cheek. All the Durmstrang boys were cheering for Viktor, hitting on a brainiac.

Draco and Hermione left the room and headed to their Common Room. As headed to the Common Room, they both spotted Headmistress McGonagall and Headmaster Karkaroff talking to each other. "Excuse me Professor." Hermione said. They both turned and saw Draco and Hermione.

"How may I help you?" McGonagall asked.

"You haven't told us what the password is for our Common Room." Hermione whispered to her.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that." McGonagall said. "The password is _Triangle_." she whispered to her.

-----------------------------------

When they reach to the Common Room, Hermione said the password and the portrait opened. As they both entered the Common Room, Hermione was surprised how big and elegant it was. It was even better than the Gryffindor Tower. As Draco sat on the big chair across from the fire, Hermione went to check out her room and she liked it. The bed really comfortable and the curtains were really soft. She went back downstairs and spotted Draco sending his eagle owl off.

"Who are you sending a letter to?" Hermione, out of curiosity asked him.

"None of you business Granger!" he yelled out her. He went to his room and changed into a plain white wife-beater and grey sweat-pants. He went back downstairs to get his schedule and spotted Hermione with a letter in her hand. He slowly walked to her without making noise, wanting to know who wrote a letter to the brainiac. Before he could see who wrote to her, Hermione felt someone breathing onto her. She turned around and jumped.

"MALFOY!" She yelled out. Draco fell onto the floor. "What in the bloody hell were you doing?" She yelled at him again.

"Damn Granger, you're so loud."

"Answer my question!"

"OK, don't have to have a cow." Draco got up from the floor. "I was wondering who send you the letter. But I think I know who send it to you already without even looking." Draco fixed his blonde hair. "Viktor Krum isn't it?"

"You..." Hermione threw her hand to his face, but he grabbed it. She swings her hands to his face. "Like do you care anyways?"

"I don't really care at all. It was just out of curiosity. But I must say, this boy might be a fool, because I don't know what he sees in you."

"Oh please, what about Miss Parkinson?"

"You do not butt in my love life!" He shouts at her, moving his head towards her.

"You do not butt in my love life either!" She also moved her head towards him.


End file.
